Marriage Proposal
by Jesstar123
Summary: It starts 1 week after the curse is lifted. Howl is having trouble deciding on how to ask Sophie how to marry him. And it gets worse after she catches him practicing how to do it. But then a month later...Retribution comes knocking on the door.
1. Marriage Proposal

**Howls Moving Castle**

_Prologue_ - **Marriage Proposal**

* * *

"Ok now, all I got to do is ask her. Just say it…. Yesh! I never thought it would be this hard," Howl said as he paced up and down in front of the furnace, scratching his head furiously.

Rolling his eyes, Calcifer watched Howl pace. "Just do it! It's only four little words".

Taking that in for a second, Howl paused and turned towards Calcifer. "Yes yes I know your right". Confused, Howl threw himself into the chair and buried his head in his hands.

"But what if I say it wrong" he continued furiously, "Or the timing is not right… I just want it to be perfect."

"I know you do mate, I know you do…but you will know when the time is right".

Howl pushed a hand through his hair and stood to walk to the stairs. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll be upstairs".

"Huh? Now you listen to me", Calcifer muttered and reached to nibble on a fresh log.

God, what a beautiful day! Sophie thought as she walked through the front door after a nice long walk through her secret garden. It was so nice to have a place where she could relax and forget about her day to day duties.

Running at top speed with a grin on his cheerful face, Markl ran out of his room, down the stairs and threw himself into Sophie's awaiting arms. "Sophie! Sophie your home!"

Not surprised that Markl was acting like he hadn't seen her in days, Sophie happily picked him up and swung him around, laughing like a hyena.

Woken up by the racket, Calcifer shook his arms furiously. "Hello! Could you keep it down?! Even fire demon's need their sleep you know."

Releasing Markl, Sophie softly turned to Calcifer "Oh I'm sorry Calcifer, I didn't know fire demons slept".

"It's ok Sophie" Markl interrupted, and frowned at the lazy demon. "Calcifer is just annoyed with Master Howl for making him run a bath".

"Well how would you like it if you got woken up to run a hot bath when he isn't even in it?" Calcifer complained.

Blinking as though she hadn't heard him, Sophie stared up at the stairs. "You mean to tell me that he's been in the bathroom for two hours now and he still hasn't taken his bath?"

Nodding, Markl innocently looked up at his surrogate mother. "It's true Sophie. He's talking to himself as well. I think he's using the noise of the bath to drown out whatever he's been saying".

Hmmm, weird Sophie thought. "Well I better go up and find out what this is all about."

Halfway up the stairs Sophie glanced back down at Calcifer with a sly smile on her lips. "Would you mind stopping the water a few seconds after I get up there Calcifer? I'd like to hear what he's been saying".

"Ok, sure" Calcifer started," But later, you better tell me why I was so rudely woken up".

"Deal". Sophie agreed and moved cautiously up the stairs.

Raising an eyebrow, Markl turned to Calcifer. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, sabotaging Master Howl so he has no choice but to ask Sophie?"

Nodding his head, Calcifer crossed his arms. "Yes it is the only way. Otherwise Sophie would turn into a real old woman before Howl finally got around to asking her".

Sophie could hear some of what he was saying, but vaguely. It went something like; "I love you so much. So would you do me the honour…". But she just couldn't hear the last part. Getting annoyed, Sophie decided to be sneaky.

No matter how Howl said it, he just couldn't get it right. He'd been trying for hours to get it perfect, but nothing worked. Howl was halfway through his speech when suddenly the door burst open. And there stood Sophie arms crossed and her eyebrows raised as if to say; 'What in the world are you doing?'

Sophie almost burst out laughing. There was Howl, on one knee, in front of the full-length mirror. He looked so cute with the 'busted' look upon his face. And then she realised what he was doing. Howl was practicing how to purpose. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. But… deciding she was going to play dumb for some fun, Sophie asked. "Sweetie what are you doing on one knee in front of the full length mirror, using up the hot water for a bath that was ready two hours ago, which you still haven't had yet?"

Completely embarrassed that Sophie had caught him, Howl fumbled for words. "I was…umm…yes…well…?"

"Yes?" Sophie said sweetly.

"Can we go to the bedroom I don't want to do this here?" Howl said quickly, still caught on one knee.

Howl heard snickering coming from around the corner near the stairs and instantly knew what had happened. Damn them! Calcifer and Markl had set him up. If this didn't work he would so get them later.

Shaking her head, Sophie stood her ground. "No here will do just fine".

Howl desperately looked around the bathroom for something to help him escape, and found nothing. Well, here it goes he thought. "Well then I guess here will do". Smiling weekly for a moment, Howl cleared his throat before taking Sophie's hand. "Sophie…. will you marry me?"

Knowing what was to come and where he was asking her, Sophie burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. The love of her life had just asked her to marry him, in the bathroom, where she had caught him practicing how to purpose. This was the best moment of her life.

Howl stood there totally shocked. Sophie was laughing…_laughing!_ He couldn't understand why. All he'd done was ask her to marry him. Did he say the wrong thing; was their something in his teeth? "Umm Sophie love… are you all right?" he continued; trying his best not to sound scared.

Sophie fought to catch her breath. "Yes…I'm alright …just …got… to…catch…my breath. There now, that was a good laugh," she said still giggling.

Confused as ever, Howl continued to stare up at the love of his love, now wondering what on earth was so funny.

"Sophie …love, umm…was that a yes?" Howl slightly cringed looking scared as ever.

Smiling, Sophie placed her hands on either side of Howls face and pulled his head up for a passionate kiss. "Yes, yes I will".

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know, I would love to here you thoughts :)


	2. Retribution

**Howls Moving Castle**

_Chapter 2_ - **Retribution**

It was a beautiful sunny day and Sophie Pendragon was bright as bright could be. Washing the dishes, Sophie stared dreamily out over the horizon as the flying castle passed over Star Lake. She couldn't believe it had been two months since Howl had asked her to marry him. And oh what a day that was. Chuckling, she stacked the plate and reached to grab another. She could still remember the look on his face when she'd caught him practicing how to propose, and in the bathroom of all places. It had been the happiest day of her life as Howl had swept them away to be married that very same day. It had been a private ceremony, with just the five of them. She'd been upset when the Witch of the Waist had moved out afterwards, Markl more so. He'd grown so attached to the Witch, having someone to talk to all the time. A grandmother figure so to speak. But it was her choice and she would never hold people against their will.

Raising her hand, she reached for the gold locket, which hung between her breasts. Markl had given it to her as wedding present. It was a delicate little thing, oval in shape, which hung on a thin gold chain. Drying her hands, she opened the locket and a smile spread to her face as the loving picture of Markl, Howl and herself stared back. It had been taken a couple of days before the wedding in the flower fields. She remembered that Markl had been particularly excited those past few days. Howl had obviously told him of his plan in asking her the big question. But no one knew it she hadn't sulked to Calcifer as to why Howl was yet to ask her to marry him, knowing only full well he'd tell Markl and then Howl. A small chuckle rose to her throat and she looked back out the window. But no one would ever know. It was her own little secret, and a good one at that. Sighing, she looked back down at the tiny photo. Oh Markl looked so happy as he played in the green fields surrounded by wild flowers and with the biggest smile on his face. She loved that boy, with all her heart and would do anything for him. Both of them would. Closing the locket and letting it swing back onto her chest, she slid her hands back into the warm water to finish the rest of the dishes. Though Howl never admitted his words of love to Markl, it was very much so there. An unspoken love, after all now that her and Howl had tied the knot, they were technically his adoptive parents.

The thought of being a parent made Sophie's stomach dance with butterflies and her heart race with anticipation. A huge smile spread to her lips as she remembered the exciting news of this morning's discovery. She was pregnant! A month or so along she figured. Oh she was so thrilled; she couldn't wait to tell Howl. They had talked about having kids, but just not so soon. Would he be ok with it? It wasn't like it was _all_ her fault…he had to take some part in the process. Oops! She mentally kicked herself for thinking such thoughts. She could feel her cheeks growing hot, and not doubt turning red as well. She still had to remind herself she was allowed to think like that. She was married after all and it wasn't like she was thinking of someone else's body. Oh and what a body it was. She'd never figured Howl to have so much...stamina! Oh but after what happened last night…. just thinking about it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Stacking the dishes, she began to hum her favourite lullaby. She could never remember where it was from. It was such a beautiful tune, sometimes she wouldn't even realise she was doing it. But it didn't worry her, she'd remember sooner or later.

Dragging her hand over the base of the sink until she found the plug and pulled, releasing all the water and leaving behind a clean sink. Oh well, she guessed she have to tell him bout the pregnancy sooner or later. Sooner more likely than later, after all it is a little hard to hide such things.

Reaching for the hand towel she began to dry her hands when the little hairs on the back of her neck stood straight. A huge smile spread to her face. Three…two…one…

"Hello Howl".

Behind his wife, Howl groaned in defeat as he dropped from his attack stance to scare her. His woman never missed a thing did she. Was she sure she wasn't a witch?

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He knew the answer, but just had to ask. He loved a little mystery in the people he loved, especially from the love of his life. She was beautiful. Even in her granny clothes, which she liked to wear even when she wasn't cleaning. Most guys would be turned off by such weirdness, but he wasn't. It just made him love her even more. She was his life and his saviour.

Finishing, Sophie turned into her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his wild black hair drape over her delicate arms. Feeling his response prodding her stomach, a small chuckle rose in the back of her throat as a small blush worked its way up her slender neck. Pressing herself up against him made her knees go weak at the thought that she was the cause for that iron bar digging into her stomach, even with the slightest touch or steaming glance. She had to be the luckiest women in the world.

"Oh I have my ways," she whispered with a devilish smile.

"I'd love for you to show me some time my love," he whispered as he lowered his head an inch away from her lips.

But before she could answer, Howl captured her lips with his. His tongue sweeping into her mouth. Sophie groaned and pulled Howl closer, fusing him to her. She felt like she could devour him, be inside him, like she couldn't get close enough. Well she'd rather him be inside her. But before she could rectify the matter; they were suddenly interrupted.

"Oh please, get a room!"

Startled Sophie tore her lips away from Howls in frantic search of the voice when her eyes landed on the hearth. Calcipher had transferred himself into the living room and was now rolling his eyes in disgust. Now that he's free from the curse, Calcifer had free range of the castle, which was why Howl had installed multiple hearths throughout their home. He could also leave when he likes, which was rare, but whenever he does, the protection was always up and running, though not as strong.

Howl still treats him the same of course. It's an unspoken friendship between them. She could see it every time they exchanged words…which would be about now.

Howl smiled at his life long friend. "Calcifer shouldn't you be off running a bath or something?" he ended with a murmur and turned back into his wife's embrace for another kiss.

"Oh sure pick on the fire demon. You know, just because I choose to stay doesn't mean I'm still your slave!" Calcifer ranted as he glared up at the lovesick puppy.

In a huff, Howl reluctantly released his wife and stuck up his nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about and if you'll excuse me". Grabbing her hand, Howl gently kissed it, silently promising a 'to be continued'. Howl momentarily fiddled with her wedding ring before heading towards the stairs.

"Calcifer, make hot water for my bath" he asked and on that last note disappeared up them.

Outraged, Calcifer threw his hands up in defeat and turned to Sophie.

"See what I mean. Calcifer do this, Calcifer do that. I get no respect around here. None!" And with a small pop, Calcifer disappeared into another hearth.

Chuckling, Sophie stared into the empty hearth. Yep, definitely unspoken friendship there.

Turning on her heel with the haunting melody still in her mind, Sophie rummaged through the cupboard in search for dinner, but only turned up empty. She would just have to go out. Oh well, maybe…

"Markl, Markl!" She yelled and moved to collect her hat and shopping basket.

The pitter-patter of little feet told her Markl had heard her and was on his way.

Running as fast as he could, Markl skidded to a halt behind Sophie.

"Are we going out, are we are we are we?" he babbled in delight, his face lit up like the sun.

Heen poked his head out from under the corner chair at the sound of Markl's excited voice and plodded over to see what the fuss was about.

Sophie turned and smiled lovingly down at Markl. She had always thought of him as a son. Oh she couldn't wait until he found out he was going to have a baby brother or sister. He will be so excited. They all will be. And her heart melted at the thought of it.

"Yes Markl we are. We're off to the market place. Some people have obviously been forgetting to mention the fact we are almost out of food again. Any idea who?"

Avoiding Sophie's narrowing eyes for a moment, Markl fidgeted with his jacket before 'innocently' answering and grinning foolishly.

"Nope, no idea".

Chuckling, Sophie headed towards the door with Markl hot on her tail.

"That's what I thought," she muttered to herself.

"Bye Heen. I'll bring you back something good, ok?" Markl reassured his best friend and was happy to see his face pick up at the sound of the treat.

Flipping the dial to blue, Sophie ushered Markl through the door.

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the bay side town or Port Haven. Since the war was over, it had picked up in population again and was now buzzing with people. The street was filled with markets, corner stores and little boutiques anxiously waiting for customers to make their début appearance.

Walking down the main street, Sophie smiled as she was hailed and greeted by a familiar shopkeeper.

"Good morning to you to ma'am. We got some fresh ones in today. Anything in particular you'd like?"

Juggling the basket in her hands, Sophie made her way over to the stall and peered over the variety of fish.

"Ummm… Let's see…What do you think Markl?"

Glancing down, she wasn't surprised to find Markl in his cape and beard, practicing his concealment charm.

"I hate fish" he grumbled and just stared ahead.

"Oh just pay the man. We'll take this one please", she said and pointed to the large snapper.

Fifteen minutes later, the basket was overflowing with fresh food and they were on their way home.

Yawning, Sophie stretched her sore arms above her head. Markl had refused to let her carry the basket any longer, insisting they share the load. Dear little thing she thought.

"Oh that was fun. Wasn't it Markl? Nothing like a walk and a bit of shopping to clear your head and get the blood pumping".

Markl grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "I hate shopping".

Sophie chuckled and pulled him to her side for a brief hug. She guessed she wouldn't mention there last little trip. It took her almost twenty minutes to pry him away from the toy shop and then every other along the way. Boys will be boys and they just love their toys.

As they moved closer to home, the crowd slowly began to thin.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sophie noticed the same group of men following them from the market place. They weren't too far behind, or beside now that she thought about it, still watching them…and gaining.

Nervous, Sophie gained speed. But the men kept up, still closing in and now from all three sides. She felt Markl stiffed in response and move closer to her side, now aware of the terrible threat they faced. They were being followed and they weren't going to stop.

But Sophie knew more, they weren't going to make it home in time.

Acting casual, Sophie swiftly took the heavy basket off Markl and lowered her voice. "Markl I want you to quickly and quietly run back home".

Markl, afraid to even move, whispered back.

"Sophie no. I can't. What about you?"

"Markl, listen to me…if both of us get kidnapped, how will Howl know? You must go…I will be fine", she ushered.

Reluctant, Markl saw the logic, but still hesitated. "But Sophie…".

"Go, now before it's too late. Go!" she urged more forcefully and on that last note turned into an ally way as casually as though she had no care in the world.

Markl gasped after her. Skilfully, he slipped into the crowed as the men began close in on the mouth of the ally. Hidden behind old storage crates, Markl watched the men from across the street gather. It seemed that only he could see them as everyone else just walked past without any notice. But why he thought. Oh yes, mortals tend to be blind to magic…but then how could Sophie…

His thoughts suddenly wavered as he watched the men rushed into the alleyway after Sophie before disappearing into an eerie black smoke.

Whoa, Markl thought…just who and _what_ are they?

* * *

Sophie looked calm, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Sharply turning another corner, she gripped the basket more firmly as the roar of surrounding streets faded. All but for the eco of her shuffling feet kept her company now. She knew she'd done the right thing by urging Markl to make the escape back home. Poor thing, he had looked so scared…. oh she hoped he would forgive her. But no harm would come to those whom she loved if she could do anything about it.

She was about to step into the next alleyway when suddenly a man stepped out in front of her and blocked her path. Sophie recognised him instantly as one of the men from the market place and froze and stared wide-eyed up at the towering figure. Dressed in black, circular glasses covering his cold grey eyes and a moustache over his top lip, the beefy figure loomed over the mouse.

"Sophie Pendragon" he sneered, his voice deep and gravely.

Swallowing hard, Sophie strut her chin up into the air at the intruding man.

"Can I help you? She asked a little too politely. A small pop behind her had her jumping ever so slightly, however not giving away and inch of ground.

The man smirked and glanced over the top of her head to his two counter parts.

"Yes, yes I think you can."

Sophie carefully began to back up but before too long, her back collided with something…hard. Startled, she turned and stared up into the face of two exact replicas of the man who was in front of her.

She was in deep trouble…but she wasn't going to go with out a fight.

On impulse, Sophie swung the basket into the stomachs of two men behind her.

Stunned, the men fumbled with the basket as everything in it toppled to the ground.

The man in front tried to make a grab but she was fast and quickly dodged his hands.

"You little wench, come back here!" One of them growled and lunged towards her, tripping over the spoilt food and landing smack dab of his face.

Not waiting a moment longer, Sophie dashed off in the other direction, her thoughts running wild. Just who were these men and what made her so important? She could feel her limbs straining to keep up the pace as her heart raced in her chest. The little flutter in her stomach reminded her she couldn't keep it up much longer, but damn if she was going to give up now. She had a distinct feeling she'd seen them somewhere before, if only she could remember why.

Sophie skidded to a halt as black smoke suddenly surrounded her. Shaken to the bone, Sophie stood motionless in the eerie black fog anxiously waiting, but for what she did not know.

She started helplessly into her surroundings as a shadowy figure slowly began to move toward her, the black fog melting into pools of oil and muck before him.

Shrouded in darkness, the mysterious figure stared aimlessly at Sophie, his cold dead eyes burning holes into hers. Fear pooled in the pit of her stomach and rapidly spread throughout her frozen body.

"Who are you?" she shouted in an attempt to at least sound brave in the face of who appeared to be her capture.

With what little light was available, Sophie could make out the gleam of a silver mask covering half of the figure's face. A hooded cape covered his head and body; it's long and black shape billowing out and around.

"No one of consequence." He told calmly then only shrugged as if he changed his mind. "Well, not yet at least".

"But why? I'm…"

"No one?" he finished for her and grinned when she looked confused.

"Well that's what you think. Ta ta for now".

Sophie watched in horror as his arm suddenly lashed out and a silvery stream of magic shot straight for her and encompassed her body.

She tried to scream, to move, but as the magic consumed her, she could feel her body beginning to constrict.

She couldn't breathe.

Choking and coughing like crazy, Sophie could hear the man laughing as consciousness began to slip away.

Tears spilled down her checks as she desperately fought to hold on.

But it was no use and as the darkness crept in, her mind screamed for Howl.

* * *

So what ya think? Thoughts? Questions? Please let me know people, Every bit helps =D


	3. Desperation

Chapter 3 -** Desperation **

Howl awoke to Sophie screaming in his head.

NO god SOPHIE!

Howl shot out of bed and scrambled to find his clothes. He tried twice before he got his shirt right, his head racing with terrible thoughts. His wife, his love ad been kidnapped, Kidnapped!

He shot down stairs just in time to see Markl race through the door paper white.

"Markl!"

Howl flew to his side and enveloped the shaken boy into his arms as Calcifer simultaneously popped into his hearth. "What's the matter kid? Why the…" .

"Howl…Howl, Sophie! The men, they took her…they …I tried…but she told me…I ran…and Sophie…" Markl struggled with words, desperately trying to make sense fast.

Howl's heart shook violently and he tried to calm not only his own raging fear but Markl's as well.

Calcifer gasped in shock. "No. No not Sophie."

"Shh", Howl crooned as he stroked the boy's hair and face. "Markl it's ok. You're all right. But listen…you must tell me what happened. Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out".

The boy relayed the events, and every second that passed Howl's fists clenched in fury. Anger boiled inside him. More than anything he wanted to launch himself out that door and bolt after her. But where to look?

"Howl. HOWL!" Calcifer yelled at him.

"Sorry. I drifted for a moment. Markl you did the right thing by coming back here to let me know." Howl reassured him and engulfed the boy in another hug. "Alright?" He watched Markl nod in agreement and move to stand next to the hearth.

"Calcifer, I just don't know where to look. She could be anywhere by now", Howl ranted as he paced the living room floor. His head was racing with too many terrifying possibilities.

"Howl don't you remember the twin locating spells you put on your wedding rings? "

Hope lifted Howls heart and a smile spread to his lips. "Of course how could I forget? Calcifer…" Howl started as he turned to his life long friend in his greatest time of need. "Calcifer I need you to watch after Markl and the castle while I'm gone."

Markl lunged forward. "Gone? But Howl can't I come with you. I'm sure I …".

"No!" he yelled a little too forcefully that had Markl and Calcifer flinching. "No. I can't …" His breath caught in his throat. I can't loose you too he thought and his heart tighten like a fist." No. It's too dangerous."

"Kid, he's right you know." Calcifer scooted over to the edge of the hearth to help comfort the worried boy.

Markl stared up at Howl with pleading eyes. "Please just please find her. I love her."

With one last agonizing look, Howl launched himself out the door and into the black void. So does he Markl. So does he.

* * *

It's taken me awhile, but i have finally updated it! :) Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4 –** Awakening**

The stone was cold and hard beneath her as Sophie stirred from forced slumber. From what little she could see, her tiny cell was not alone. The dungeon held eight cages, each containing nothing but a small window and chamber pot.

Sophie slowly tried to stagger to her feet. She hurt all over. Her muscles screamed in protest at the slightest movement. But she had to get up. She had to get out of here.

Suddenly, pain stabbed her in the stomach and she doubled over crying out in protest. No the BABY! If anything happened…Oh no!

Sophie collapsed back onto the cold floor as another wave of pain took her. Tears flowed as she thought of how useless she had become. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't do anything to help her unborn child or herself. She was useless and that terrified her.

Sophie reached for her locket that now laid on the ground beside her. Fumbling with the broken chain, Sophie desperately tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The lock had some how melted together. No she thought, she had to see them; needed to see them. But it was no use.

Howl, Markl. Her heart ached for them. To hold them in her arms and to never let go.

The grave danger of never seeing them again tormented her mind. That she would never know, never see how great a father Howl would be. Or Markl, never knowing he had a little brother or sister. She would never she them, together as a family again.

But why, who would do this? Why take her? She was nothing. She had no special value or power. Why? There had to be a reason. If not her then…

"Sophie!"

She glanced up and looked into the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

"Howl!"

Howl stood on the other side of the bars. Relief washed over him. She was here, she was alive and he had found her; His love.

Sophie jumped up, wincing at the protest of her stomach. But at this point in time she couldn't feel anything but joy. Tears of happiness flowed as she ran into his awaiting arms that had found there way through the bars. They clung to one-another as though had been apart for year's not mere hours. Nothing else existed in the world but for them.

Holding her head in his hands, Howls mouth sought out hers in desperation. He had to feel her, to taste her again and again.

Sophie met his onslaught of kisses with her own desperate need to calm her heart, mind and soul.

Breaking off, Howl rushed his hands over the rest her then back up to her head. Half trying to see is she was hurt and the other reassuring him that this wasn't a dream. This was real and that she was here, in his arms again. And he would never let go.

"Sophie. Oh Sophie, love. Are you all right?"

She watched as those sparkling blue eyes cried for her, over her safety. And she couldn't help but laugh a little and grin.

She reached up to wipe away those tears for her.

"Yes. Yes I'm alright now that you're here".

His eyes softened and her favourite smile spread to his lips and he lowered his forehead to hers.

"Always." He whispered and kissed her softly in reassurance.

"But Howl how did you find me so fast? Markl is he ok? Did he make it back safely? He…"

"Shssss." Howl crooned to calm her and placed a finger over her lips.

"Markl's fine. He did exactly what you said and came straight home. Calcifer is with him now."

"But how did you find me so fast. It was only a few hours ago right. How did you know where to look?"

Howl pulled back to looked into her eyes and cringed slightly. He knew she wasn't going to like this.

"I put a locating spell of our wedding rings".

"And you _didn't_ tell me!" Outraged, Sophie swatted him.

Laughing, Howl weakly defended himself. "You're angry at a time like this?"

"_Of course_! You should of…arh!" Sophie double over again as the stabbing pain in her stomach returned.

Howl shot as far forward as he could through the bars. "Sophie, love, Are you alright?"

Panting heavily, Sophie smiled weakly at her husband, still clutching her stomach. "Yes, I've just strained something".

She could not tell him at a time like this. He would freak out and worry over nothing. No, she would wait.

Worried, Howl frowned. He had to get her out of here he through. He had to make her safe.

"Sophie, stand back".

Sophie moved to the back of the cell as Howl began to run his hands over the cage door, muttering softly.

A moment later the cage door clicked unlocked and swung open with a loud creak.

Overjoyed, Sophie ran into Howls awaiting arms and held on for dear life.

"Oh Sophie" Howl murmured as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She's alright he reassured himself as he held on tight not wanting to ever let go again. But this was not the place or the time. He needed to get Sophie out of here and fast. He had to get her safe.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture".

Howl jerked out of Sophie's embrace and pushed her behind him as he stared at the figure descending down the dungeon stairs. Howl could barley make him out. His cape was long and black, billowing out and around. Something gleamed in what little light was streaming through the small windows.

"Who are you?" Howl yelled as the figure grew closer. He felt Sophie clutch at the back of his shirt.

"Come now Howl. And to think, we were once friends." As the last words escaped out of his lips, the figure moved into the light.

Howl froze. His eyes huge in disbelief as memories of his childhood ran through his head. That silver mark was imprinted in his brain forever.

"Zoren, Zoren is that you. What in …How did…I mean you fell."

Zoren's smile faded. "No thanks to you." he growled. "And it cost me this." Zoren removed the silver mask to reveal what was left of his face. Badly scarred, the right side of his face was grossest. His beautiful face was gone, gone! He would make Howl pay for what he did.

Howl shook his head furiously. "But why take Sophie; she has nothing to do with this."

Zoren's smile returned as he stop only meters away from Howl. "On the contrary, she has your heart. And that is a huge advantage in my part. After all, what better way to destroy the man who betrayed you then by using the one thing he loves the most".

Howl stiffened in response; his jaw set, his eyes glaring daggers. That man had used Sophie to get to him. He would damn well make sure Zoren didn't get away with it. Nobody hurt Sophie. _Nobody_!

"I applaud you for arriving so fast" Zoren continued, clapping his hands softly. "I didn't expect you so soon. Perhaps I missed something".

He watched the girl suddenly clutch her left hand to her chest. Her wedding ring gleamed in the light. "Yes I observably did. Well that won't happen again I assure you."

"Zoren!" Howl growled. "Damn you, Damn you!"

Howl charged Zoren. His arm shot forth, magic spewing and aimed at his deadly foe.

Zoren reacted instantly, his smile still etched on his face. His hand glowed as he redirected Howl's magic. The cell closet to the girl exploded with the impact.

Sophie screamed and drew her arms up to shield her eyes as shards from the cell flew at her. When nothing happened, Sophie slowly lowered her arms and stared at the glowing golden magic surrounding her. Howl she thought as her heart warmed. He'd protected her. The golden magic felt warm beneath her fingertips. It felt as though Howl was holding her close as his beautiful magic swirled around her.

Sophie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her eyes drew back to the battle raging before her.

Magic flew everywhere. Howl attacked, Zoren blocked. Zoren attacked, Howl blocked.

The ground rumbled beneath her. Walls were crumbling, the roof was collapsing. The place was falling apart.

"Howl" Sophie yelled and banged her fists on the magic wall to draw Howl's attention. But there was nothing. Howl didn't bare a glance in her direction, but continued his attacked on Zoren.

Howl couldn't hear her she thought. Somehow this magic was blocking all sound from within and not only that, there was no way out. She was trapped.

Sophie yelled again. Her arms now bashing on the magic before her. No, she thought. She had to get out. She had to help. Howl was in danger. He was so engrossed in the battle, he just couldn't see. If they didn't leave right away, this place would collapse and crush them both.

"Howl please!"

Tears ran down her face as she desperately tried to draw Howls attention. Her arms ached, her voice was raw. She couldn't give up, she had to do something. She had to help. She had to save her love.

Something snapped inside Sophie. Her body went ridged and her eyes glazed over as the enchanting lullaby that had haunted Sophie for so long escaped past her lips.

Howl charged Zoren again and again. He refused to give up, to make that man pay for harming his love. But Zoren matched him blow for blow. Not relinquishing an inch of ground

"This is disappointing Howl" Zoren sneered, as he deflected another attacked. "All these years have made you soft".

Don't count on it you murderous pig!" Howl outstretched his arm for another attack, when suddenly white light and wind burst from the far end of the dungeon.

Both wizards threw their arms up in front of their eyes and grabbed onto the closed object to keep themselves from being blown away.

No just light, Howl thought. Magic, powerful magic.

Howl was about to move into a defence stance at the sudden new comer, when realisation struck like a knife to the heart. That was where Sophie was.

"Sophie!" Howl screamed as he ran to his love. The white light and strong winds intensified as he drew near but he refused to let them deter him.

Howls heart clenched in fear as his eyes landed on the cause of the sudden outburst of light, wind and magic.

Sophie was like a statue. Her body was stiffed and ridged and her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a trance. He could hear the familiar lullaby past though her lips.

Desperate to make it stop Howl lunged for Sophie, held on for dear life and teleported them to the safest place he knew.

* * *

Updated finally! Please let me know what you think! I am really enjoying where this story is taking me . More will me uploaded soon :)


End file.
